Golden Kids 2
Golden Kids 2 (ゴールデン・キッズ2) is a light novel written and illustrated by Yoichi Takahashi, and a project planned by the Japanese company Shirogumi. The two volumes of the novel series were both originally released on 2009-04-28 by Goma Books and continue the story of the first series of novels Golden Kids. Once again, the story focuses around Goru, the former goalkeeper (GK) of the Golden Kids. Having moved away from Tokyo to Niigata Prefecture, he now struggles with his new situation with the Nagaoka Dreams (長岡ドリームス). This time, the theme is mutual trust to face the obstacles in life. Along with its prequel, in their eBook version, both novel series are presented as a single series divided in eight parts, the first four dedicated to Golden Kids and the last four to Golden Kids 2. In digital format, the series has been available since 2010-07-30 in some of the most popular eBook services such as iBooks, Amazon Kindle and Google Play Books. Since their original release, the eBooks have become available through many other digital services. Characters *''Goru Kitagawa'' (北川 剛流, kitagawa gouru). *''Tsuyomi'' (強美). *''Ippei Yamada'' (山田 一平, yamada ippei). Midfielder (MF) of the Nagaoka Dreams. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Ryuhei Kijima'' (木島 龍兵, kijima ryuuhei). The regular GK of the Nagaoka Dreams. Elementary 6th-grader. He possesses a solid defense and believes that his ability is above Goru's. *''Teppei Kijima'' (木島 鉄兵, kijima teppei). Ryuhei's younger brother. Elementary 5th-grader. *''Tsutomu Kijima'' (木島 つとむ, kijima tsutomu). Nagaoka Dreams' manager, former famous GK of the university league. While giving special training to his sons Ryuhei and Teppei, he is cold towards Goru's GK ambition. *''Satoshi Nakamura'' (中村 サトシ, nakamura satoshi). MF of the Nagaoka Dreams. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Coach Maekawa'' (前川 コーチ). Nagaoka Dreams coach. *''Yugo Yamamoto'' (山本 ユウゴ, yamamoto yuugo). Defender (DF) of the Nagaoka Dreams. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Seiji Tanaka'' (田中 セイジ, tanaka seiji). DF of the Nagaoka Dreams. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Kosuke'' (康介, kousuke). *''Ko'' (甲, kou). *''Yuko'' (優子, yuuko). *''Shunta'' (俊太). *''Hanzo'' (半蔵, hanzou). *''Mutsuo'' (ムツオ). *''Sarusawa'' (去沢). *''Inui'' (貫井). *''Nagao'' (長尾). *''Yasuto'' (ヤスト). *''Morio'' (モリオ). *''Nakaji'' (中路). *''Takeshi Kitagawa'' (北川 剛志, kitagawa takeshi). Goru's father. *''Nunobe'' (布部). Classmate of the same high school of Yuko and Aki. Coach of a boys football team in a neighboring town. *''Nobuko Kitagawa'' (北川 伸子, kitagawa nobuko). Goru's mother. *''Shuto Kitagawa'' (北川 秀人, kitagawa shuuto). Goru's younger brother. *''Setsuko'' (節子). Yuko's mother. *''Aki'' (アキ). *''Sayuri Yamada'' (山田 サユリ, yamada sayuri). Ippei's younger sister. Elementary 2nd-grader. *''Mimori'' (三森). Summary The Golden Kids were a small and weak football club (FC) that had never won a match since their formation to the point of being derogatorily called the Onboro Kids (オンボロキッズ, shabby kids). The captain of the Golden Kids, Goru Kitagawa, encourages everyone and everyone believes in Goru's words. They eventually defeat Takinogawa FC, the strongest team of the district. However, that was Goru's last match with the Golden Kids. Due to his father's work, Goku has to transfer schools from Tokyo to Niigata. There, he enters the Nagaoka Dreams hoping to be a GK. Unfortunately the GK position is already covered by the Kijima brothers, sons of the manager of the team, a former professional footballer who also personally trains them, so Goru has no chance to be the GK. The coach makes Goru forcibly change position. Worrying about affecting the team with his troubled self with this situation, he resign from the team. The old members of the Golden Kids find out about Goru's troubles and rush from Tokyo to appear in Niigata to support him in this situation. With their encouragement, Goru will aim once again to be the GK of the Nagaoka Dreams. Will Goru be able to become the GK of the Nagaoka Dreams? Gallery Golden_Kids_2_vol1.jpg|#1, 2009-04-28, ISBN 9784777113323, 167p Golden_Kids_2_vol2.jpg|#2, 2009-04-28, ISBN 9784777113330, 167p Golden_Kids_2_Special_Box.jpg|#1 & #2 Special Box, 2009-04-28, ISBN 9784777113347 Golden_Kids_n5_sample1.jpg|Characters Golden_Kids_n5_sample2.jpg|Characters Golden_Kids_n5_sample3.jpg|Characters Golden_Kids_n5_sample4.jpg|Characters Golden_Kids_digital_1.jpg|Digital #1 Golden_Kids_digital_2.jpg|Digital #2 Golden_Kids_digital_3.jpg|Digital #3 Golden_Kids_digital_4.jpg|Digital #4 Golden_Kids_digital_5.jpg|Digital #5 Golden_Kids_digital_6.jpg|Digital #6 Golden_Kids_digital_7.jpg|Digital #7 Golden_Kids_digital_8.jpg|Digital #8 External links *Series info at Shirogumi website (Japanese) *eBooks at BookWalker digital service (Japanese) *eBooks at eBook Initiative Japan (Japanese) }} Category:Other works of Yoichi Takahashi